Wavering Dawn
by CassieMaria
Summary: ABANDONED: Life has not been going that well, which in turn has led to Rinoa's being a part of Balamb Garden. How would life be if Squall and Rinoa met under different circumstances? Could they still end up within the same ending? Rinoa's Point Of View
1. Cease of the Tempeset

"Rinoa, sweetie, you don't have to do this." My mother Julia had said to me as she drove me to the train station. It wasn't that I wanted to leave her...I just can't stand living with my father and not being "good enough" for him.

I could say this was to earn his respect, but seriously that's a load of bullshit. I could go my whole life without gaining his respect and I really don't give a damn about my father. For all it's worth, he can go to hell.

My mother and father's relationship was never was never based on love, but of mere convenience, which was the main reason they fought everyday. Seventeen years had been enough, it's already pushing eighteen. I cannot take this crap from my parents much longer. I'm surprised they didn't get divorced years ago, but I know it was only b/c their marriage benefitted their careers.

My uncle Cid and aunt Edea live in Balamb. There just so happens to be a military school that Cid is headmaster of. Personally I hate the idea of being a trained mercenary, it's not me. However anything to escape my father's rants is a plus. My life itself was already hell, why not dig deeper into what could be the deepest circle I'm placed in already.

My mother pulled into the parking lot of the Delling train station.

"Rinoa, you really don't need to do this." She repeated, I could hear her voice crack and the tears she was trying to hold back in her eyes were only adding to my guilt for wanting to leave.

"I want to." That was a total lie, and my mom and i both knew it, but my decision was final.

"Call me when you can, and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"I know mom, I love you."

"I love you to Ria."

We shared one last long and tight hug. There was always a chance that i would die in training or on the field. This scared me, but not as much as it did my mother, my father considered it a "useful" way of life, psh kiss my ass. But I'm just throwing myself into the path of death either way.

I had no real friends in Delling, which made this much easier. All of my true friends remained in Timber, where I spent a great deal of my childhood years. Timber was still not an independent nation. I had always wanted to help liberate it, even as a young child. Perhaps Zone & Watts would be willing to hire SeeD should I become one in order to help. Although I highly doubt they'd want someone they refer to as "princess" to be risking her life to save the country she once lived it, but they know how much I love the place.

As I boarded the train I could finally feel fresh tears accumulating in my eyes. I would miss my mother greatly but I could not endure life in Delling much longer.

I took my seat, luckily i had a whole row to myself and I sat in the seat closest to the window before I could lay across all three seats.

After a few minutes the train conductor announced our departure, I took one last look at the city I supposedly called "home" and said a relieved farewell.

* * *

Hihi. :D Please review if you liked the story. I just started this last night. :P I hope you liked it.

--Cassie. (:


	2. Remnant Memoir

The train ride from Delling to Balamb, was about ten hours. There is no way I would actually plan on staying up through all of that. I usually could sleep the whole ten hours but sometimes I can only sleep for less than an hour. This occasion being somewhere around the middle. About six hours, not bad really. It took about forty minutes though to actually fall asleep…but my dreams weren't actually something I would've anticipated…and the dream itself probably shouldn't even be a dream, more like a flashback of an event leading up to this day.

* * *

"_You're such an ungrateful child! Just go up to your room so we can be rid of you!"_

'Well for your information father, I'm not the reason I'm here. There is a little thing called birth control and I'm seriously hoping that mom cheated on you!'_ I was dying to say this out loud, but being the shy child I am, I refrained from it, not wanting to get into deeper trouble with the sergeant._

_Like so many other times I had a mishap like this with my so called "father", I ran up to my room and went straight for my private bathroom. It was always easier to cry in the shower, Not having to worry about staining any form of fabric was a plus, and as the water ran down my body my tears would mix with the water and become nothing more than salted water droplets. Once tears became one in the same with the increasing amount of hot water all that could be seen was the violent shaking of my body, and my broken sobs could be heard throughout my bathroom._

_Life here could be much worse, I told myself over and over again. How many times could I possibly tell myself this?_

_I was never "good enough" for my father. I was "undeserving" and "selfish" in his eyes. Yeah okay, I never saw him do a damn thing in this house. I did everything when my mom was busy. I basically kept this house in working condition. I'd love to see how he'd manage without either myself or my mother._

_As soon as my breathing slowed and my body eased I knew I'd be able to handle to finally get out of the shower. I'd still have occasional sobs escape my lips, and a few stray tears here or there. But at least I'd be able to fall asleep._

_The sight of my state of being once out of the shower was a complete mess. Sure my body was clean, but my already porcelain colored skin was much paler than usual, my eyes were extremely puffy, and bloodshot red. I knew that in the morning my hair would be a tangled mess but I really didn't care. Let's just add on to my horrid appearance._

"_Why are you so hard on your daughter? She is not a boy you know." my mother asked my father._

"_Because, she needs to make herself more useful!" my father bellowed._

_A normal person could hear my parents frequent arguments from the most secluded part of my house, being my room of course, as if they had supersonic hearing. They would either be yelling about some crap about their careers or me. Or a little of both. Either way life was hell._

* * *

_I woke up to the sound of the low hum of the train's engine, with the scenery of nature speeding passed the windows. My heart rate had shot up from it's usual speed. My breathing was quick and heavy. I sat up hastily and placed a hand on my chest in an attempt to calm my panicking body._

_I checked my watch, I had another four hours before I arrived in Balamb. Sleeping seemed out of the question after my last dream._

_I had one book in my backpack, 'The Works of Jane Austen'. Yes, I'm an Austen addict. I've read every single story in the book, but considering my state of being on a train for another four hours I could make it through, and I've read each story over ten times in the course of this year. However I started reading her books around the age of ten._

_I started with my personal favorite, 'Pride and Prejudice', and became quickly entranced with it. And before I knew it, the train arrived in Balamb._


	3. Continuous Confessions

When I got out of the train, I saw a tall woman with long black hair flowing down passed her waist. My aunt, Edea. I ran up to her and gave her one of the tightest hugs I've ever given…I may have hugged a little to tightly. It felt like I might have damaged a few ribs.

"Rinoa, you've grown so much." this coming from a woman who is about a foot taller than me still.

"I've missed you so much auntie!!!"

"You look so much like Julia." She said sweetly, with a warm smile. I always considered this compliment as an actual compliment, my mother is extremely beautiful, so I'd rather hear people tell me that I look like her and not my father.

"Thank you." I said kindly.

"Well come on, I promised Cid that I'd get you to Garden before sundown." she placed her arm around my shoulder to guide me to her car.

"Rinoa, you've matured so much, and beautifully, if I may add." Cid said as he pulled me into an embrace.

"Thanks uncle Cid." I said as I returned the gesture.

As we parted a petite girl with short brown hair that flipped out at the ends, entered Cid's office. She was wearing a white button up shirt, a plaid skirt, white knee highs, and black mary-janes.

"Ah, Selphie." Cid gestured the young girl towards him. "This is my niece, Rinoa Heartilly. She has just arrived here, and I know you have just settled into Balamb yourself, but I hope it would not trouble you if I ask you to show her around and help a new student who is in what used to be your shoes."

"Not at all headmaster." Selphie replied enthusiastically. "I'd love to."

"Thank you so much Selphie." Cid said graciously.

"It's no problem at all." Selphie reassured him.

"Well here's your dorm information, Rinoa. Your key and room number are in that envelope."

"Thank you uncle Cid." I said and smiled at him and Edea before I walked out of the headmaster's office with Selphie.

We got into the elevator just outside of Cid's office. Selphie pushed the 1st floor button.

"The second floor is the hall with all of the classrooms." Selphie said politely. "So Rinoa, why'd you come to Garden?" Selphie asked curiously. I saw no harm in telling her the truth, well the short version that is.

"Family problems. Mostly with my father."

"I see." she did not press any farther, which I was grateful for.

When the elevator stopped Selphie led the way out into the lobby toward a large board that was the first floor directory.

"So, here's the directory. Should you need to look up any place on this floor, just come here." after she said this, she gave me some time to look over the board. "Okay, you ready to see the rest of Garden?"

"Yeah."

"Well you already know where the front gate is so let's get going."

We stopped in front of a hall that had a painted yellow stripe above the entrance.

"This is the hallway leading to the parking lot." Selphie stated before continuing to guide me through Garden.

Next stop was a hallway with a green stripe.

"That hallway down there, leads to the training center. It's open from 6 a.m. to 10 p.m. But people always sneak out after curfew to go romancing in the Secret Place. Which is another story all in itself, I'll tell you if we're actually in the training center." She said matter-of-factly.

"Okay…" I said not really knowing what else to add.

At our next stop, the hallway entrance was a light blue.

"The library is right through those glass doors toward the end of the hallway."

I nodded in response.

We continued onward passing the front gate again.

Then we reached a hallway with a pinkish purple stripe.

"The infirmary is through there, however I wouldn't suggest the want to get in there, Dr. Kadowaki isn't the most pleasant doctor at times."

"Oh…okay."

"Alright, Now we have the quad" Selphie gestured toward the hallway with a pastel pink stripe. "The Garden Committee usually holds meetings out there, and most students hang out, there."

"Got it."

"And here is the Cafeteria, need I say more?" Selphie said perkily as she gestured toward the hallway with a red stripe.

"No, it's okay." I said with a giggle.

Our last stop was the hallway with a silver stripe.

"Okay, here's where the dorms are. What's your room number Rinoa?"

"Um…" it took me a while to open the envelope Cid had given me. "258."

"Oh really? I'm 257, I didn't know your room was vacant. Well I can introduce you to my friends, I'm sure they'll love you. Oh by the way would you like to be a part of the Garden Committee? We're always in need of new people." Selphie said brightly.

"I'd like to, but I wanna get settled first. I'll probably join if I can though." I reassured her with a smile.

"Okay!" Selphie replied enthusiastically. "I'll give you time to get settled, Rinoa. When you're ready just knock on my door and we'll go see my friends."

"Alright, thank you so much, Selphie. I really appreciate your help."

"It's really no problem. I know what it's like to be the new girl."

We exchanged smiles before we parted.

* * *

My room was small, as was expected. Only instructors had the advantage of slightly bigger dorms, not much of a difference though. Once I organized my room, I felt the need to shower. A long day of travel always increased the urge for an inviting hot shower.

I didn't stay in for very long. I really didn't want to keep Selphie waiting, but at the same time I was too nervous to meet her friends. I tried to balance my time in my room to an acceptable amount of time.

I didn't feel the need to impress anyone, but at the same time I didn't want to feel like a bum. So I settled for just a sky blue camisole, a black sweater, jeans, and sneakers. I thought of pulling my hair back but I rarely ever did that so I saw no point of actually doing it now.

* * *

When Selphie came out of her room, she had changed from her school clothes, to a bright yellow dress and brown cowboy boots.

"Hey Rinoa!" She said brightly.

"Hey." I replied with a smile.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Selphie led the way to the quad. There was a group of four in the far left corner. Three boys and one girl.

"Hey guys!!!" Selphie squealed.

The whole group looked up at her.

"Hey Sef." the blonde girl said sweetly.

"Everyone this is Rinoa." Selphie said with a smile while she gestured her hands toward me.

"Hi." I said with a shy smile.

"She's the headmaster's niece." Selphie stated matter-of-factly.

"Really?" The blonde boy asked. He had tattoos that mirrored each other on both sides of his face.

"Yeah." I said with a nod.

"That's cool. I'm Zell. I'm surprised that Cid would even allow you into the program if you're family." Zell said.

"That's a good point," I said with a smile. "But my father is in the military so that's probably why Cid allowed me here."

"Ah." Zell replied.

"Well Rinoa, this is Irvine. He transferred from Galbadia Garden." Selphie said as she intertwined her hand with his. Irvine was tall, with long reddish brown hair tied into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. He wore a cowboy hat, and a long tan trench coat.

"Nice to meet you darlin'." he said with a smile.

"Likewise." I said with another shy smile.

"And this is Quistis." Selphie said with a sweet smile, gesturing to the only other girl within the group.

"Hi Rinoa." Quistis said as she moved closer to shake my hand.

"Hi," I replied with a smile as I shook her hand.

"Oh, and that's Squall." Selphie gestured toward the boy with his arms folded across his chest, with brown messy hair.

"Hi." he said quietly. His voice sent shivers down my spine. Luckily I was able to repress the urge to let it show.

"Hi." I replied with a smile.

Our eyes locked for only a few seconds before we both looked away. But within that short period of time, I could feel the full force of his gaze upon me. It was then that I realized the beautiful slate blue eyes he beheld.

When I looked away, I suddenly felt breathless. What was happening to me???

"Oh, Rinoa?" Zell asked.

"Yes?"

"What's your last name?"

"Heartilly. I didn't take my father's last name."

"Who's your father?"

"General Caraway." I said with a trace of hatred in my voice.

I saw the surprised look on everyone's face, although it looked like Squall had been trying his best to hide it.

"Is that the reason why you're here?" Selphie asked.

"Somewhat…" I said quietly. "I'm not here because my father forced me to come here."

"Then why?" Quistis asked.

"Well you might find this extremely stupid, but I used my father's want for me to be more "useful" as a way to leave what was supposedly my home. I've dealt with seventeen years of my parents arguing, and not being "good enough" for my father. My mother always tried to defend me but my father is beyond stubborn. I came here to get away from my father. And I feel extremely terrible for leaving my mother to fend for herself…but that's what they got for marrying just to boost their careers." I can't believe I told these people I didn't even know, my whole life story.

It feels like I've known them all my life.

"Your mother is Julia Heartilly, isn't she?" Quistis asked.

"She used to be." I corrected.

"Then how did you take her name and not your father's?" Selphie asked.

"Court order." I replied blankly.

The look of surprise on everyone's face only became more prominent. I could feel my cheeks grow warmer as patches of red stained them.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked hoping to break their silence.

All nodded except Squall who stared at me in a mix of disbelief and shock.

"Yes, I know it's a stupid reason, but you would pick this too if you were trying to avoid suicide"

"Being in the military is basically like suicide though." Zell said.

"True, but it's not always self inflicted, however in my case there isn't much of a difference because I chose to come here, and it's better than having to deal with my father's B.S. everyday."

"Your life was really that terrible?" Irvine asked.

"Extremely. Being the daughter of a general and a famous singer is not all that much fun. If my life was anywhere near perfect I would not be here right now."

Once again they lapsed into silence. I really hated being the center of attention.

I folded my arms across my chest, a nervous habit I adapted over the years. I glanced down at my feet waiting for someone to speak.

"Do you have any hobbies, Rinoa?" Selphie asked brightly.

"I love to read and write."

"What do you write?" Zell asked.

"Mostly poetry, not well though if I may add."

"Who's your favorite poet?" Selphie asked.

"I don't really have one."

"Favorite author?" Quistis asked.

"Jane Austen."

"Who's that?" Zell and Irvine asked in unison.

"An author from the 1800s" Squall said. I was surprised to hear his voice, let alone to hear that he knew of her.

"How do you know that?!?!" Zell demanded.

"Unlike you, I read books that actually have big words."

"Are you saying you have a better vocabulary than me?"

"We know he does." Irvine intervened.

"Thankyouohsomuch Irvine!!" Zell shouted.

"Anytime."

"By the way Zell, I wasn't trying to say I have a better vocabulary, I meant I have a_ wider_ range of selection when I speak." Squall said trying to suppress any form of amusement from his voice.

I couldn't help but laugh at the boys' argument.

"Anyways! Rinoa what do you usually go by?" Selphie asked.

"Rinoa, Rin, Ria, Reena, Ria, Rinny. My name isn't all that versatile. But I was only referred to as 'Rinny' when I was younger, and smaller children usually called me that."

"Do you mind if we call you that?" Zell asked.

"Not really. Even if you're trying to piss me off, it doesn't really work."

"Kay." Zell said.

"Is that all for now?"

"For Now." Selphie said making it completely obvious that another line of questions would be coming up soon.

"Great." I said with sarcasm perfectly clear in my tone. "Well what about the rest of you?"

"I grew up in Trabia, and transferred to Balamb a year ago." Selphie said. "You already know I'm a part of the Garden Committee, Um...I love a lot of things. And yeah that's basically it." Selphie ended her speech with a giggle.

"As you know, I transferred from Galbadia, I'm into woman and guns. That's about it."

"Don't we know it." Zell interrupted with a sly grin.

"Shut up Zell." Quistis spoke up. "Well, I've lived in Balamb for as long as I can remember. I enjoy literature as you do, as many other things." Quistis finished with a warm smile.

"I grew up in Balamb too. I love fighting, music, and food."

"Mainly hot dogs!!!!" Selphie added.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, thank you Selphie."

"You're welcome!" Selphie said with a giggle, "Squall, your turn."

"I grew up in Balamb mostly. But I was born in Winhill. I enjoy literature as well, and fighting, much like Zell."

"Yeah, but I don't use an actual weapon." Zell said.

"Excuse me, Zell, if I'm not mistaken we have heard on several occasions, that your fists were your weapons." Quistis said.

"Oh yeah." Zell said sheepishly.

"Have you traveled a lot Rin?" Selphie began questioning again.

"Well I spent ten years of my life in Timber before my mom and I moved to Delling. When I was really young my mom and I went to Winhill, Dollet, Balamb, Trabia, Galbadia, basically everywhere on the map, but I really don't remember much."

"How old were you when you traveled?"

"About four."

"Dang." Zell said.

"There wasn't much to interest a child of four, so I didn't really enjoy myself. Big surprise huh?"

"Wow…" Selphie said.

In the corner of my eye I could see Qusitis checking her watch, "Oh! It's already six!!" she said in disbelief. "Are you hungry Rin?"

Now that the subject was brought up, I realized that I was starving. "Um…yeah actually."

"Well let's get going," Selphie suggested, "I'm sure Zell will flip if there aren't anymore hot dogs left." She giggled.


	4. Unfathomable Reminiscence

Once we were inside the cafeteria, Selphie took charge for ordering my food. Don't ask me why, I would've done it myself, but I didn't want to be rude.

As soon as we all were seated Selphie wasted no time before starting to converse. Everyone had something to ask me. All but one, Squall. He on the other hand was staring at something in the distance, probably nothing in particular by the look of it.

As I watched him, I actually saw his face. Although his messy hair slightly covered it, there was something about him that stood out.

Maybe it was the way his hair fell into place, or perhaps his perfect angular face, or the red scar over the bridge of his nose, or those slate blue eyes that seemed to conceal so much. In someway he seemed familiar…I just couldn't be sure whether or not I was imagining things.

"So Rin," Selphie said pulling me out of my current reverie.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like to shop?"

Irvine and Zell groaned in unison at the word "shop".

"Oh shut up!" Quistis shouted. "Irvine I'm surprised you don't demand to go shopping with us, since you're always so fixated on women in your mind."

"I've wondered that too Quistis!" Selphie agreed. "So anyways Rin, do you want to go with us this weekend?"

"Um…where exactly are you two going?"

"Just to the local shops." Quistis confirmed.

"Sure."

"Yay!" Selphie exclaimed as she clapped her hands.

"Care to join us Irvine?" Quistis teased.

"No thank you, I think I'll be okay with the guys."

"I'm sure you will be." Quistis said, "With your trashy nude magazines."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Irvine said in mock astonishment.

"Oh, I think you do." Selphie pressed.

"Nuh-uh!" Zell and Irvine defended.

"Would you two seriously just shut up!" Squall said in a firm voice, which I'll admit, scared me just a bit.

"Thanks Squall!" Selphie said enthusiastically.

Squall gave Selphie a quick nod before returning to his state of isolation.

"Hmph!" Irvine pouted with his arms crossed. "Thanks a lot Squall!"

"Whatever." Squall glanced towards him.

Irvine narrowed his eyes at his friend. Squall simply shrugged it off.

Once again I saw Quistis check her watch. "I think you should get some rest Rin, You must be tired from your trip."

"Um yeah, I am. I mean I used to come to Balamb almost every four months, so I'm used to the time change."

"Well come on Rin, We'll take you back to your room. Bye guys." Selphie said as she, Quistis, and myself stood up, Selphie waved, as did Quistis, while I, on the other hand just smiled.

* * *

We walked back to the dorms taking part in idle chit chat.

"Here we are." Selphie said with a bright smile. She held out her arms, and hugged me tight. As did Quistis, yet, thankfully, more delicately than Selphie.

"Thank you, Selphie, Quistis, for everything." I said with a smile of gratitude.

"It's no problem Rin." Quistis said.

"We'll see you tomorrow kay."

"Goodnight Rin." They said in unison with warm smiles.

"Night." I said with a smile in return.

* * *

I quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I crawled into bed and luckily, fell asleep easily.

"_Mommy, why are we here?" I asked curiously._

"_Because Mommy's friends live here, and we're going to visit them." my mom said with a smile of reassurance._

"_Which friends?"_

"_Laguna and Raine. They have a son who is about the same age as you."_

"_Oh, okay."_

_My mom stopped the car in front of an older looking house. It had the appearance of a large older cottage._

_My mother held my hand as we climbed the steps to the front door. She rung the doorbell. The door opened revealing a tall man with long black hair, most of which pulled back into a ponytail, but a few strands framed his face._

"_Julia!" he greeted enthusiastically._

"_Laguna." My mother said with a warm smile before hugging him._

"_And you must be Rinoa." he said with an inviting smile._

_I smiled shyly. My mom squeezed my hand in reassurance._

"_Come on in, Raine is out back with Squall."_

_Laguna lead us to the backyard where a woman was sitting on a blanket that was placed on the grass. Next to her was a little boy with brown hair, the same tone as his mother's._

"_Raine!" My mother called._

_The woman looked up and a wide smile spread across her face. "Julia!"_

_Raine stood up as we neared. She and my mother exchanged a hug._

"_Squall come here," Laguna urged._

"_Honey, this is mommy and daddy's friend Julia, and her daughter Rinoa."_

"_Hi," he said with a bright smile. "Wanna come play with me Rinoa?"_

_I looked at my mother hoping to find some form of affirmation that I should say "yes". "Go on Rinny."_

"_Okay," I said with a cautious smile._

_Squall grabbed my hand and led me toward the far right side of the yard. "Do you like 'Rinny' or 'Rinoa'?"_

"_Rinny."_

"_Kay," he said with another smile._

_We stopped at another blanket that was laid out on the ground. Still holding my hand, Squall took a seat and gently pulled on my arm, gesturing me to sit as well._

"_Where do you live Rinny?" he asked._

"_Timber, but mommy said we'd be moving to Delling soon."_

"_You live really far away." he said simply._

"_I know. The train rides are too long."_

_He laughed. "I don't really leave Winhill."_

"_Awh. I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay." he said with a smile. "How long are you gonna be here for?"_

"_Mommy said a week or two."_

_Squall was absentmindedly playing with my hand he still occupied._

_I stared up at the sky, I was amazed at how the sky wasn't veiled by thick gray clouds. Instead, it was a brilliant blue, with puffy white shapes floating across the heavens._

"_Pretty huh?" he asked._

"_Very pretty." I agreed._

"_That one there looks like a lion." he pointed out. And indeed it did, almost as if someone sculpted the cloud._

"_That one looks like wings." I identified._

"_Like angel wings." he said sweetly._

"_They look so real."_

"_Maybe they're signs."_

"_Of what?"_

"_I dunno, maybe God wants us to find out." he explained_

"_Oooh a heart" we said in unison. We looked at each other and smiled. His cheeks turned pink, I could feel my own turning a brighter shade than his._

_We spent the rest of the day cloud gazing, and the rest of the time I was in Winhill for that matter. Everyday Squall would take me to the same spot and we would watch the clouds pass by. Determining each shape we could decipher. Squall would hold my hand until I had to leave._

_During my last day in Winhill we followed the same routine as before, however today Squall held me in his arms but still grasped my hand while holding me close to him. My mom and I stayed a little later than usual, for we would be departing soon. As the sky darkened the stars were now visible. At this moment we had switched from clouds to star gazing._

"_Isn't it pretty Rinny?"_

"_Very, Squall." I agreed._

"_A shooting star!!!" I gasped, as I pointed to it's location._

"_Make a wish," Squall whispered in my ear._

'I wish Squall and I will meet again someday.'

_I looked up at him after I made this wish. He smiled at me sweetly, just like he always did. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. The time I spent with Squall had been the happiest I had ever felt._

_Squall loosened his grip on me just ever so slightly so he could turn my body, and hug me tightly. I hugged him in return. Fresh tears fell from my eyes, and landed on Squall's white shirt._

_This only made Squall tighten hi embrace. "It's okay Rinny. I'll miss you too."_

_I started sniffling, and that was when I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. It was as if a dam was being broken and every last bit of water spilled out of it. Violent sobs shook my body._

_Squall rubbed circles on my back with his hand. "Shhh. It's okay Rinny." he soothed._

_Gradually my flow of tears slowed, and my sobs were reduced to minor hiccups. Squall continued to console me._

_He pulled away just enough so that he could look at me. "You okay?" he asked calmly?_

_I nodded and sniffled one more time._

_He pulled me back to his chest, "We'll see each other again someday, Rinny. Don't worry. I love you."_

"_I love you too." I said quietly, but I knew he could hear me._

"_Rinny, come on. We have to go."_

_I hugged Squall a little tighter before letting him go. I kissed him on the cheek and turned around to walk away. I didn't realize he still was holding my hand until he gently pulled me back to him and lightly kissed me on the lips. "I love you." he said one more time. And I knew he meant it. _

"_I love you too." a stray tear ran down my cheek. Squall wiped it away with his free hand._

_He walked me to where our parents were._

"_Bye Rinny," he said trying to hide the sadness in his voice._

"_Bye Squall" I said before giving him one last hug._

"_Bye Squall," my mom said._

"_Bye Rinoa." Laguna and Raine said in unison._

_I smiled at them weakly before taking my mom's hand and turning away from my happiness._

I woke up feeling less than well rested. I wasn't sure if the dream I just had was only a figment of my imagination. I unwillingly got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom.

What I saw in the mirror frightened me. I looked like I had been crying all night. My skin was much paler than usual, which made my lips like bright red. My eyes were extremely puffy and felt uncomfortably dry. In addition the monster resting on my head, what used to be my hair, only perfected the terrible sight.

No amount of brushing would fix the tangled mess I called hair. I took a quick shower, realizing it was almost nine a.m.

After I got ready I had barely any time to spare before a loud knock disrupted the silence of my room.

As I opened the door Selphie greeted me exuberantly, "Hihi Rin!" She flew into my arms, almost knocking to the ground.

"Hi Selphie."

"Quistis thought you wouldn't be ready."

"No, I said I think she should get more rest." Quistis corrected.

"No, I've been up for a while. I'm fine."

"Ready to go then?"

"Yeah." I said with a smile.


	5. Eliciting Faraway Memories

Author's Note: So if you haven't read on my bio, I have found my original chapters for Wavering Dawn. So here's chapter 5, edited, fused together with Chapter 6. I hope it doesn't disappoint you all. Sorry for making you have to read it again. But hopefully you like it. :D Please Review. :]

* * *

"What do you think of this one, Rin?" Selphie asked holding up a little black dress in a silhouette designed after Audrey Hepburn.

"It's cute, but where are you going to wear it to exactly?" I asked.

"Hmm...I don't know. I'm sure it'll come in hand some day," she considered with a wink and a giggle.

I smiled back at her.

I searched the racks absently pulling simplistic items like jeans, t-shirts, and other basic items.

"What do you think of this pair?" Selphie asked. She held out a pair of brown round toe pumps about three inches high.

"They're cute, but they'd look better in a different color," Quistis said.

"What do you think, Rin?"

"I kinda have to agree with Quistis."

"Awh, okay."

"If you like them, try them on and decide for yourself, Sef," Quistis said.

"Okay, okay," Selphie replied.

Quistis and Selphie had found some surprisingly exquisite articles of clothing. Both found amazing cocktail dresses that they swore they would use soon. I didn't doubt them and simply agreed with them. Selphie also bought the brown heels, which did not surprise me.

* * *

Around noon we ate lunch at a little café near the beach. I had been there before many times so it wasn't a new experience to me.

My dream from the night before kept replaying itself in my head. I couldn't hold my tongue much longer… I needed answers.

"Um…Quistis?" I said her name reluctantly.

"Yes?" She replied warmly.

"You've lived in Balamb your whole life, right?"

"Yes.""Were you and Squall friends as children?'

"If you could call it friendship, then yes." She said teasingly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, how old was he when he came to Balamb?"

"He just turned six.""Oh, okay." I said quietly.

"Is there something bothering you, Rin?" Quistis asked concernedly.

"Yeah… A little."

"What's wrong?" Quistis encouraged.

"Well… Last night I had a dream about my childhood… I was only four. Remember how I said I started traveling at that age?" They nodded. "I also said that I spent some time in Winhill, with my mom. I didn't remember anything about being there… But when I was on the train coming here, I had a dream that perfectly displayed one of my memories with my father that I've tried to burry. Like whenever he said that I should make myself more 'useful' in the world. Well last night was just like that… But Squall was in my dream."They both had surprised looks on their faces.

"What happened in the dream?" Selphie asked.

"My mom was there to visit his friends, who just so happened to be Squall's parents, I never stayed to hear their conversations because Squall would always take me to the other side of the yard. Squall and I spent all day cloud gazing… That was the only thing I remembered about Winhill, the beautiful sky."

"Wow," Selphie said quietly.

"I mean…I knew Squall looked familiar to me… I just didn't know how he was.""That's really freaky." Selphie said.

"I think the reason you remembered is because seeing him triggered the memory you had of him. By the way was he more social back then?" Quistis asked curiously.

"He was the sweetest little boy ever," I explained.

"Awhhh!" Selphie exclaimed. "If only he could express that side of him a little more."

"Well, when Squall came here he was a really quiet child. He seemed extremely sad, more so that he would ever let on." Quistis stated.

This really affected me… Could I be the reasoning behind Squall's aloofness? He didn't seem like he knew who I was… Perhaps he had forgotten about me in time.

"You okay Rin?" Selphie asked.

"Huh?… Oh yeah, sorry." I didn't realize that I started with the inner babble again.

"Well, let's go. We have more stores to go to." Selphie explained happily.

* * *

We stayed out until six. When we got back to Garden the boys were already in the cafeteria eating their dinner.

"Hi guys!" Selphie said brightly.

"Hey Sef," Irvine greeted."Have fun without us, I see,"Quistis suggested.

"Of course," Zell answered with a sly grin.

"Mmhmm," Selphie replied.

"So what did you guys do?" Quistis asked.

"Nothing really." Zell said.

Quistis raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?!?!?!" Zell said in protest. "Why do you keep acting like this in front of Rinoa!?"

"Acting like what?" Quistis asked.

"She'll find out anyway, so why should we even make you two look so innocent?" Selphie said plainly.

"Squall did you spend the whole day with them?" Quistis asked.

"Unfortunately," he said coldly.

"Awh, it's okay Squall, I understand your pain." Selphie said, obviously referring to her boyfriend, Irvine.

Irvine narrowed his eyes and glared at Squall.

Squall merely glanced at Irvine and shrugged his death glare off.

I'd started to find their--arguments(I suppose they may be called that) very amusing.

Irvine began to pout.

I giggled quietly at the turn of events.

"Now you know all the crap we have to deal with on a daily basis, Rin" Quistis said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever!" Zell said defensively.

"Stop stealing Squall's word!!!" Selphie shouted.

"Are you finished with our exposure to Rinoa?" Irvine asked.

"Nope," Quistis said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"What the hell!?!?" Zell shouted. "How much more do you have to tell her?!"

"I've known you for how long Zell? Oh yeah, almost all of your life. I have about fourteen years worth of information."

"Ughh!!!" Zell groaned.

"Oh, shut up, Zell!" Selphie shouted.

"Hmph!"

"Whatever Zell. Come on Rin, let's go."

Selphie grabbed my hand and pulled me away with Quistis following behind.

* * *

They took me back to my room knowing that I needed rest.

"Night Rin." They both said as they hugged me.

"Good night."

Once inside my room I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number of a familiar place.

'Please don't answer, please don't answer...' I pleaded mentally.

"Hello," my mother's voice rang.

"Hi, mommy," I greeted quietly.

"Oh, Reena! How are you, sweetie?" my mother spoke eagerly. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm all right mom. Everything is fine, I wanted to ask you something though."

"What is it, Ria, dear?"

"Remember when we went to Winhill? Why did we go?"

"Oh, I'm surprised you even remember that, sweetie. Well, we visited my friends Laguna and Raine.""Did they have a son?"

"Yes, Squall. You two were always together."

I could not believe that it was real.

"Rinoa?" My mom prompted.

"Oh, sorry mom. I got distracted."

"You seem tired honey. I think you should get some rest."

"Yeah, okay. I love you mom."

"I love you too Ria. Bye."

"Bye."

I just couldn't believe it was true…NO…It couldn't be…It just didn't make sense that I would forget a memory that was so happy and affected me so much… How could I suppress the fragmented memory of young love?

Squall didn't seem to remember me… Maybe the goodbye kiss was just a fantasy of an old memoir.

I suddenly felt an onrushing feeling of emptiness within the confines of my room. My skin felt ice cold… Nothing made sense to me at the moment.

I buried my face in my arms that were resting on my knees. This was all too confusing.

After moping for about twenty minutes, I finally forced myself off of my bed and into the bathroom where I made my self look decent once more. I was in dire need of a walk. I played with my hair pulling at the roots and shaking it to make it more volumized and to give it a subtly messy look and finished it off with a bit of hairspray. My skin looked too pale, but there wasn't really anything I could do about it. I pulled on a fitted black hoodie over my royal blue v-neck t-shirt, slipped my sneakers on and left my room.

I walked slowly around the school not really knowing where my feet were taking me. I soon found myself standing against a wall in the quad with my gaze cast upward at the starlit night sky. I held onto my mother's silver ring on the chain around my neck. The sight was absolutely breathtaking.

Just then, a gentle breeze blew through my hair, moving it, and a silver light shot across the celestial sphere. My eyes followed its path to the left.

"Make a wish," I heard a voice, it was the same the Squall said in my dream, however this was not the same voice.

I turned my attention to the man standing next to me. I gasped and my body shuttered. My eyes were met with his stormy pair. "Squall...hi," 'Yeah, real smooth, Rinoa!' I chided mentally.

Oh, my wish came true all right.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry," he apologized politely.

"No, no, it's okay," I reassured him.

"So, did you make a wish?" he asked.

"Uh, no..." I said guiltily.

"Don't believe in it?" he asked.

"No, it's not that. I was thinking about a previous wish I made the last time I saw a shooting star," I explained.

"I see, and did that wish ever come true?" he asked.

"Yeah...it did actually."

"How old were you when you made that wish?"

Shit. I didn't think he remembered me, so I told him the truth. "Um...four, I believe."

Understanding touched his eyes.

"What about you? Did you wish for anything?"

"Yes, I did."

"Have any of your wishes come true?" I asked.

"Just one, as of right now," he replied.

His brilliant blue eyes captivated me. I could feel my heart racing in my chest.

"_**SQUALL! RINOA!**_" Selphie called as she ran toward us.

I reluctantly tore my eyes away from Squall and smiled at the exuberant brunette. I heard him sigh quietly.

"Hi Selphie," I greeted.

"Hihi, Rin!" she beamed. "Hi, Squall"

"Hey, Selphie," he said trying to conceal his disappointment.

"What brings you out here, Rin? I thought you went to bed already?" The petite brunete asked.

"Just out for a walk, I couldn't sleep," I replied truthfully.

"And you, Squall?"

"Star gazing," he said simply.

"OOH! See any shooting stars?" Selphie asked eagerly.

"Just one," he replied.

"Awh, I should've come sooner," she whined sadly. However her exuberance was restored very quickly. "Oh well," she said with a shrug. "Come on, Rin, I want to show you something!" She explained pulling me along with her. "Bye, Squall!" she called.

I waved at him sadly. He waved back silently.

* * *

Selphie had brought me to a small closed off area of the quad where the scenery of Balamb was incredible.

"It's beautiful, Selphie," I said.

"I know! It's currently used for garden committee meetings. Why, I really don't know," she explained.

I nodded in understanding in understanding.

"Well, let's get you back to bed!"

* * *

As I drifted off into unconsciousness the face of a little boy became clearer.

He was sitting under a tree, with his legs pulled up to his chest, as if in fetal position.

Tears were streaming down his face. The sky was dark, similar to Timber weather.

"I'll-- I… I'll be okay…without you sis… I'll take care of myself."

'Sis'? Who was that?

"First…Rinny… Now you… I-I …I guess I'm not supposed to have anyone…"

It was after that statement when I finally realized that the little boy was Squall.

I sat up instantly, as my eyes shot open. I was gasping for air.

Who was this 'Sis'? I didn't know that Squall had a sister. What did he mean by 'First Rinny'? Was he referring to when I left?

But he was so sure that everything would be alright. Perhaps when someone else walked out on his life he lost all his self control.

It was weird seeing Squall in such a vulnerable state… A great contrast from his seemingly guarded self. I assumed it was to ensure that he wouldn't get attached to anyone to save him from getting hurt again.

How exactly was I able to see this memory of Squall if it was after I had left…?

What was going on? Visions from my past were normal. But not from another person's. I didn't know if it was even possible… The only people capable of doing that were sorceresses… the only current one was my aunt… Edea. 'Maybe I should go to her… Perhaps she would be able to help me.' I thought.


End file.
